Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia is a Celestial Spirit Mage and the adoptive daughter of King Varian Wrynn. She is a new member of Team Fairy Tail, the main female protagonist of the Warcraft Fairy Tail series and the love interest/future mate of Natsu Dragneel. Profile and Stats Name: Lucy Heartfilia Alias: Princess Age: 17-18 Race: Human Gender: Female Height: 158 cm (5'2") Weight: 47 kg (103 lbs.) Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Blonde Occupation: Mage Affiliation: Team Fairy Tail, House of Heartfilia, Loosely Grand Alliance Status: Alive Family: Jude Heartfilia (Father; deceased), Layla Heartfilia (Mother; deceased), Varian Wrynn (Adoptive Father) Counterpart: Future Lucy Heartfilia Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: Weapons: Fleuve d'étoiles First Appearance: Voice Actor: Cherami Leigh Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Street level by herself or with Cancer, Wall level with Virgo and Sagittarius, Small Building level with Scorpio and Libra, Large Building level with Taurus, Aries and Pisces, City Block level with Capricorn, Multi-City Block level with Leo/Loke and Aquarius, Town level with Urano Metria *'Speed': Superhuman with Supersonic reaction speed/reflexes *'Lifting Strength': Athlete *'Striking Strength': Class KJ, at least Class KJ with Cancer, Class MJ with Virgo and Aries, Class GJ with Taurus, Pisces, Capricorn, Leo/Loke, or Aquarius' Water *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Hundred Meters *'Intelligence': Genius Appearance Lucy is an attractive young girl of below average height. She has light skin, brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is kept in two pigtails, with two shoulder-length bangs framing her face. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her pink member stamp is located at the back of her right hand. According to her adoptive father, she bears a striking resemblance to her late mother. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit, as she changes her clothes daily. However, she mainly wears a sleeveless, short blue jacket, with an upturned collar and yellow trim, over a white tube top with a large blue heart at the front and yellow trim, which reveals her cleavage (to an extend) and midriff. Lucy also wears a black miniskirt, which she tightens it up with a white belt that holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end (later replaced by her Fleuve d'étoiles), along with a pair of blue arm warmers that goes up to her lower biceps, with a yellow ribbon tied to each one at the top and each having white and blue frilled cuffs, heart shaped red earrings, a pair of black, thigh-length stockings and brown boots. Personality Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Team Fairy Tail, although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when the odds are against her favor. Her admiration and support toward Natsu throughout their adventures has eventually grew into genuine love, though Lucy just doesn't want to admit her feelings for him until she is truly ready despite her constantly trying to deny it. Lucy usually freaks out at her teammates' antics, and has shown a fierce temper that often hits people, mainly Natsu and Happy, for their childish acts. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her teammates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. History Plot Powers and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic: Lucy practices Celestial Spirit Magic, a type of Spatial Magic which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Lucy to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. For example, Aquarius could control the water, creating powerful waves which could've swept away large amounts of foes, while Taurus has enormous physical strength, making for a valuable melee fighter able to flank Lucy during battle and tackle opponents on her behalf. However, Celestial Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and are thus able to act accordingly during battle, sometimes even ignoring Lucy's orders and acting on their own, something which is usually portrayed in a comical way (such as when Aquarius acted arrogantly and caught even Lucy herself in her attacks, or Taurus having perverse tendencies about Lucy). Lucy has explained to Natsu Dragneel that Celestial Spirit Mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiac", and common, store-bought Silver Keys. According to Lucy, while there is a large number of Silver Keys, there are only 12 Gold Keys, each of them being related to a specific astrological sign. Throughout the Warcraft Fairy Tail series, Lucy has obtained all 12 Gold Keys, 6 Silver Keys and 1 Black Key, a considerable amount of Keys for a single Celestial Spirit Mage. Lucy's ability to summon her Spirits is limited by how much Magic Power she has to sustain them; the more (and more powerful) Spirits she summons, the more of her Magic is exhausted. She has been shown capable of using five of her Ecliptic Zodiac Keys in one day, a noteworthy feat. Lucy has also demonstrated the ability to summon Celestial Spirits only by calling them instead of using the keys. *'Force Gate Closure': Lucy is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Such skill would come in useful if one of her Spirits had been taken over by the foe through various means and was forced to attack her, allowing Lucy to remove them from battle without actually harming them. For a Celestial Spirit Mage, obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat. *'Multiple Summons': Lucy has gained the advanced ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at once: she has been even shown summoning all of her Celestial Spirits at once, something which greatly astonished Leo; however, due to the large amount of Magic Power required for such feat, she was able to keep it active for just a handful of seconds. After gaining access to Second Origin, Lucy gains a greater control over this ability, by learning to keep two Celestial Spirits gates open nearly effortlessly. This gives her greater flexibility as she is able to combine the aspects of Spirits' powers and abilities to form new and more powerful attacks. She can also use her own Magic in combination with another Spirit to increase the power of an attack. Unison Raid: A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. However, Lucy and Juvia Lockser succeeded on their first try, with Aquarius's giant wave combining with Juvia's own water to create a powerful, large whirlpool which not even Vidaldus Taka's water-proof hair could absorb. Later on, Lucy managed to achieve Unison Raid again, this time with Wendy Marvell, combining Scorpio's Sand Buster with Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar in a single, powerful vortex, which, together with Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make: Hammer, greatly enhanced Natsu Dragneel's speed, allowing him to strike Hades with his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn. Urano Metria: A powerful spell, known as the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars", in which the knowledge to achieve such was momentarily bestowed upon Lucy by Hibiki Lates through the use of his Archive Magic. After she was granted such spell, Lucy fell in a state of trance, in which she went on to chant out the spell's incantation. This prompted the area around her target to become full of star-like lights, followed shortly after by a dark blanket reminiscent of a night sky. All of the star-like lights explode at the same time, causing heavy damage upon the target. Once Urano Metria was cast, Lucy woke up from her trance, completely unaware of what she did. This spell was used to defeat Angel, a member of Oración Seis, in one hit. It seems to be exhausting to cast, with Lucy claiming to lack the energy to move after waking up from the trance. During the Grand Magic Games, Lucy combines her Magic power with Gemini and together they cast this spell. However, the spell is cancelled by another Mage before its effects can be seen but Lucy noted it wouldn't be as powerful as the last time she used it. Genius Intellect: Lucy has proven herself to be a very intelligent, logical and intuitive Mage. She was able to figure out that Bora had slipped a sleeping drug in her wine without tasting it. Being an avid reader, she has also shown to be adept at solving words-related puzzles and riddles: she was able to see through the spell which Zekua Melon cast onto his Daybreak book and work out the book's true content; in addition, during the S-Class Trials, she figured out the location of Mavis Vermilion's grave with relative ease through the use of the "clues" hidden in the Trial's setup, apparently being the only member of Fairy Tail to achieve this feat. Enhanced Durability: Despite her fragile appearance and her tendency to avoid combat, Lucy has proven herself to be quite resilient: she withstood brutal assaults from Gajeel during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord Guild War without backing down; she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic Zero, while she was still unconscious and somehow get back up; withstand a barrage of kicks from Kain Hikaru, an individual capable of breaking down trees and rocks through sheer physical power, without incapacitating damage, and also endure Kain trying to crush her head with his massive arms. Later on, during Team Natsu's fight with Hades, she survived being blasted, together with Erza, by one of his explosions. Enhanced Endurance: Lucy has been shown to have great physical stamina, able to maintain two Zodiac gates open for a considerable amount of time without showing any signs of fatigue. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Agility: Lucy's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. Magic Sensor: Lucy has shown to be able to sense Magic to a certain extent. Expert Whip Specialist: Despite not being often shown due to her tendency to avoid battle or have her Spirits fight for her, she is efficient in using a whip, being skilled enough to grab opponents through its use, and to employ it as an effective weapon at short-to-mid range. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not as proficient as the other members of Team Natsu or Team Heroes, Lucy possesses some skill in melee combat. In addition, while never relying on punches, likely due to her limited physical strength, Lucy possesses some kicking prowess, as seen during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord guild war, she was able to send Reedus flying with a simple kick despite him being much larger than she is, being shown employing kicks in both comedic and real battle situations. *'Lucy Kick': A so-called "final attack" which is more of a simple, non-Magical melee move: Lucy lashes out in her target's direction, then jumps and uses the gained momentum to strike the opponent with a simple kick. While not particularly powerful or exclusive in its performance, this attack was effective enough to defeat the leader of the Dark Guild Naked Mummy raid squadron sent to rob the Love & Lucky Guild as well as Bickslow during the S-Class Promotion Trials, and can often be used in a comical way to kick both Natsu and Happy out of her apartment every time they enter without permission. High Magic Power: As a Mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy boasts a high amount of magic power, and will increase to greater amounts when exerted. Her magic is light-golden in color. Equipment Her basic items are her Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. Currently, she has eighteen different keys. Gold Keys: *'Gate of the Water Bearer Key': Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. *'Gate of the Golden Bull Key': Summons the Golden Bull, Taurus. *'Gate of the Giant Crab Key': Summons the Giant Crab, Cancer. *'Gate of the Maiden Key': Summons the Maiden, Virgo. *'Gate of the Archer Key': Summons the Archer, Sagittarius. *'Gate of the Lion Key': Summons the Lion, Leo. *'Gate of the Twins Key': Summons the Twins, Gemini. *'Gate of the Ram Key': Summons the Ram, Aries. *'Gate of the Scorpion Key': Summons the Scorpion, Scorpio. *'Gate of the Goat Key': Summons the Goat, Capricorn. *'Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key': Summons the Heavenly Scales, Libra. *'Gate of the Paired Fish Key': Summons the Paired Fish Pisces. Silver Keys: *'Gate of the Southern Cross Key': Summons the Southern Cross, Crux. *'Gate of the Clock Key': Summons the Clock, Horologium. *'Gate of the Lyre Key': Summons the Lyre, Lyra. *'Gate of the Compass Key': Summons the Compass, Pyxis. *'Gate of the Bear Cub Key': Summons the Bear Cub, Polaris. *'Gate of the Canis Minor Key': Summons the Canis Minor, Nikora (Plue). Fleuve d'étoiles: An extendable whip coming from the constellation of Eridanus, in the Celestial Spirit World. After losing her standard whip during her imprisonment in Edolas, Lucy was given this weapon by Virgo to fight Byro, in order to avoid depleting all of her Magic Power by summoning her Spirits. While not in use, only the whip's handle is visible, this possessing a simple, cylindrical form, with a dark central part and lighter edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small rope hanging from it, to which a star-shaped pendant is attached. When the weapon is being used, a jet of flowing water is created from the handle, which remains compact, and twists as if it were a whip's rope part. The water seems to have material properties, with Lucy being capable of grabbing foes or objects with it, as well as to perform attacks. The Fleuve d'étoiles is Lucy's current weapon, with her carrying it around in the very same spot which her old whip used to have, attached to her belt, in correspondence to her left hip. "Fleuve d'étoiles" is French for "River of Stars", living up to the whip's appearance and origin. Gale-Force Reading Glasses: Lucy, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses, allowing her to read at an extremely accelerated rate. Through their use, she was capable of reading Daybreak, a full book, in only a few minutes. Having a simple, plain dark frame and elongated oval lenses, the only distinctive traits of such Magical glasses are the small carvings on the left lens' bottom left part, depicting a small wing flanked by a pair of stylized hearts, as well as the wing-like protrusion on the side of the frame. It's currently unknown what rate of reading speed Lucy's pair provides. Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia *Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in. *Lucy is currently the second most popular girl in the series. *Her quote when summoning Spirits she wishes to contract is: "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!" *Hiro Mashima gave Lucy her name when he was listening to the Beatles song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". *Her ideal type is an assertive man. Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Heartfilia Clan Category:Team Fairy Tail Members